Computing device applications are increasingly being developed with an intuitive design approach such that features of the application are intuitively obvious to users. For example, applications oftentimes comprise various shortcuts and features to help users to use the applications more efficiently. Further, developers are regularly updating computing device applications to provide new application features and functionalities. However, some application features may not be intuitively obvious, and users may not be aware of them. One example application type is an intelligent assistant application for providing users with relevant information. For example, intelligent assistants are oftentimes used to provide directions, to look up local attractions, for weather updates, etc. Helping users understand capabilities of a computing device or an application, such as an intelligent assistant, is a challenging problem, especially for an application that is regularly gaining new capabilities and features.
On computing devices with screens, various features or usage tips can be provided on the screen to inform users about various functionalities and capabilities of an application that can improve the user's experience with their devices. However, users may become disinterested in learning such tips, and may dismiss them without paying attention to them. On an audio-only device without a screen, such as a hands-free speaker that connects with an intelligent assistant, various features and functionalities may be supported that are not intuitively obvious. A user of such a device may be reduced to a “guess and try” interaction style, where the user asks a question and randomly tries certain commands or interactions to puzzle out what works. Further, conveying functionalities and capabilities to the user can be challenging.